


Lits volants

by Nour2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifth Year, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: James et Sirius ont trouvé un nouveau moyen pour se balader dans le château la nuit sans enfreindre aucune règle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Ceci est une réponse à un prompt que j'ai trouvé sur pinterest mais qui venait de tumblr. Enfin bref j'ai pas réussi à retrouver la personne qui l'avait fait, malheureusement ^^'  
> Ah oui, et dans ma tête, Sirius et Remus sortent ensemble même si c'est pas flagrant ici ^^

— Eh ! Eh ! Les gars ! S'écria Sirius pour les réveiller.

— Sirius et moi on a eu une idée ! Répliqua James sur le même ton surexcité

— Oh non ... Grogna Remus à moitié endormi

— On a enfin trouvé la faille de la règle qui dit "pas d'élèves hors de leurs lits après le couvre-feu." expliqua Sirius en l'ignorant

— Vous l'avez déjà enfreinte un nombre incalculable de fois, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

— Non, répondirent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

— C'est quoi alors ? leur demanda Peter.

— Il suffit de faire léviter nos lits.

Remus se redressa sur son lit et essaya de paraître le plus ennuyé possible.

— Vraiment ? Je peux vous signaler qu'on a nos BUSE dans deux mois et qu'on s'est déjà fait choper une fois cette semaine ?

Sirius sourit.

— Écoute, on ne fait que tester notre théorie ce soir. Et si on croise McGonagall elle ne pourra rien dire puisqu'on n'aura pas quitté nos lits. Tu ne peux pas dire non à ça Lunard.

Ils envoyèrent Peter en éclaireur pour être sûrs que la salle commune soit déserte. Ensuite, le plus difficile fut de trouver l'angle auquel passaient les lits dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Le trou derrière le portrait était suffisamment large pour passer sans problèmes et la Grosse Dame à moitié endormie ne réagit pas à leur passage.

— Sirius ! La carte !

— Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai pas ! Je croyais que tu la prenais !

— Mais non c'est toi qui l'as utilisé en dernier !

— Taisez-vous ! Les réprimanda Remus. C'est comme ça qu'on va se faire choper.

— On fait quoi du coup ? Demanda Peter, On rentre ?

— Rentrer ? Ah, mon cher ami, nous avons le château pour nous, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Répondit Sirius d'un ton grandiloquent.

Ils partirent donc en exploration et dans le couloir principal, firent une course que Sirius remporta haut la main.

— Sur un balai tu es peut-être invincible Cornedrue, mais au lit je suis le meilleur, fit Sirius avec un clin d’œil concupiscent. Demande à ...

— Hum hum...

Une voix sévère avec un accent écossais s'éleva derrière eux, coupant Sirius dans son élan. Ils se retournèrent, leurs lits flottant à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

— Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes hors de votre dortoir avec votre lit à cette heure-ci !?!

McGonagall fulminait, ils avaient atteint des sommets cette fois-ci.

— Une semaine de retenue chacun. reprit le professeur de métamorphose avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aie le temps de répondre.

— Mais, on n'enfreint aucune règle, intervint James.

— Comment ça "Vous n'enfreignez aucune règle" ?

— C'est vrai, fit Sirius à son tour, dans le règlement c'est écrit "Les élèves ne doivent pas se trouver hors de leurs lits après le couvre-feu." et nous sommes dans nos lits.

McGonagall se figea et ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma.

— J'en reviens pas que vous ayez  fait ça.

— Du coup vous n'allez pas nous punir ?

— Pour l'instant, non. Mais je vais chercher dans le règlement de l'école une règle qui va me permettre de vous punir. On en reparlera demain.

— Mais .... Commença Sirius.

— Remontez dans vos dortoirs et dépêchez-vous ! le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

 

— Dis donc, quelle bonne idée, se moqua Remus d'un ton sarcastique une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans le dortoir.

— La prochaine fois on prendra la carte, répliqua James en haussant les épaules.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— De toute façon, je te parie qu'on s'en sortira. Fanfaronna Sirius

— Et grâce à qui à ton avis ? demanda Remus

— Moi bien-sûr.

— Okay. Je prends le pari. Fit calmement Remus en se couchant, Bonne nuit.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, Sirius inquiet et James amusé. Ce n'était jamais bon quand Remus était calme et sûr de lui comme ça. Ça finissait toujours mal pour quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était souvent Sirius.

 

Le lendemain le professeur McGonagall les convoqua à midi dans son bureau.

— Asseyez-vous tous les quatre. Commença-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Ils s'assirent sans protester en face de son bureau.

— Vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas vous punir si vous n'avez enfreint aucune règle. Cependant, reprit-elle en haussant le ton devant leurs regards victorieux, je ne peux pas vous laissez partir comme ça.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Sirius avec nonchalance

— Parce que vous vous promeniez dans le château _à deux heures du matin_ , Mr Black ! Je vais donc vous punir pour avoir lancé des sortilèges dans les couloirs.

— Nous avons ensorcelés les lits dans le dortoir, professeur. répondit James calmement.

McGonagall ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en sortir et manipuler les règlements à votre guise.

— Désolés, professeur, on s'est laissés emporter, intervint Remus, On ne recommencera pas.

Le professeur McGonagall les jaugea du regard puis soupira.

— Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous prends à manipuler les règles de la sorte je vous enlève 10 points chacun, 15 si vous m'avez énervée. C'est clair ?

— Oui professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils sortirent de son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Bien joué Lunard ! Le félicita Sirius.

— Merci. D'ailleurs tu m'en dois une. lui répondit-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

 

C'est ainsi que le Directeur Dumbledore changea la règle pour la remplacer par " Pas d'élève hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu."

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
